


make you see stars

by EstherDreams



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, Just dialogue, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vignette, let's call it avantgard, no descriptions, this is an experiment, very suggestive and sexy dialogue, warning: an abundance of f-bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherDreams/pseuds/EstherDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is on a mission to fuck the insolence out of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you see stars

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of writing porn using only dialogue refused to leave my head, so I went with it and this is the result. I take full responsibility for this mess.

“Fu – u – u – u – uck! Yes, Thor, yes, _Thor, ngh, Thor_!”

“That’s right, take it. I’m gonna... _fuck_ the insolence right... _out_ of you, hmmm.”

“Hah – ah, right there, right – shit, shit, keep hitting it, keep _h – ungh_!”

“Hmmm, I love fucking you up the wall.”

“Yes, yes, yes, oh go – o – o – od.... I need – ”

“Ah ah ah, not yet, just a bit more, baby, just a bit, hmm, more. Yeah. Hmm.”

“Yes, do it again, bite me, bite m – aaah! Fuck!”

“You like that, huh? My teeth...marking you, hng, my cock pounding your...ass? Tell me how...much...you...love... _it_!”

“Shit, so much, so much, ah, _too much_ , nnnnn, _please_ , just... Oh, oh, yes, oh, lick them, please lick them.”

“Hmm, I love your nipples. Every bit of you. Loki, my Loki, tell me.”

“Ah ah ah ah ah...”

“Fuck...Loki, please.”

“Yours, I’m yours. And you’re _mine_.”

“Fuck! You broke the skin!”

“I wanna... _come_. Ah! Let me come or I’ll scratch your, hmmm, chest too!”

“Baby, I wasn’t complaining.”

“Damn it, Thor, Thor, please, Thor, _please, Thor_!”

“Shhh, that’s okay, hold on. Here we go, on the bed. That’s it, on your hands and knees. Oh...”

“Nnnnn....”

“Fuck, still so tight, always so tight. Your ass clenches around my cock so good.”

“Ah, aaaah, wuh-well.”

“What?”

“Well. My ass clenches...ah, around your cock...hmmm, _well_.”

“You – ”

“Ah!”

“ – fucking – ”

“Ah!”

“- brat!”

“ _Ah!_ ”

“Gonna make you...see _stars_.”

“Guuuh, oh _shit_!”

“Touch yourself! That’s it. Hmmm, uh uh uh uh.”

“I’m – I’m – I’m – ”

“That’s it, that’s it... _Fuck_ , so tight...”

“ _Thor, Thor_!”

“Let go – oooh, shit.”

“ _Yes, yes, yes_!”

“Hmmm, so gorgeous when... you come, so... aaah, shit, shit, Loki, shit, fuck...”

“Come inside me. That’s it, do it, come on, oh yes, oh yes, give it to me...”

“Guuuuh – aaaaah!”

“Yeah... ”

“No, Loki, please... just a little more, just a few seconds more.”

“You’re heavy, move to the side.”

“But I like it when I go soft inside you.”

“Ugh! _Fine_.”

“Thank you, baby. Hmmm. Aw, come on!”

“Hey, it slipped out. It wanted to be free.”

“Little shit.”

“And here I was, thinking that you might enjoy licking me clean. Hmm?”

“... Fuck, come here.”

“Ow, stop manhandling me, you idiot!”

“Shut up, you love it.”

“Yeah, that’s what you – oh, hmmm, fuck.”

“Hmmmm. I could do this forever, baby.”

"Shit, you... beautiful bastard."

" _Your_ beautiful bastard. And don't you forget it."


End file.
